tournament_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament 8
Tournament 8 is the first season of the Tournament Series and is released at the start of 2020. The origin takes back in 10th of July, 2018 when an unreleased series: CSG2017E was not released in YouTube. The reason behind it is that The Editor didn't had his YouTube channel at the time. This is most likely that a successor to CSG2017E was going to be planned. They are hosted by Lime Green, Red-Brown (formerly), Emerald, Monitor and The Stage Box. Le Competition Tournament 8 features 32 colors in total, 30 events which are divided into 28 basic events and 2 team events. All of the events have a single elimination. Unlike the CSG2017E, Tournament 8 had 3 types in total: Real-life marble races, Algodoo events and Hot Wheels events with each representing 10 events. Event 30 is a double elimination. Voting After each team event, the colors have to vote on the losing team. This includes the winning colors, an immune color and the losing colors. The color with the most votes is eliminated and will be sent to Ghost Room. Tournament 8 also had a special gimmick, rejoins are replaced with color swaps, and to perform a color swap, the color needs to have the second-most amount of votes. This causes the color to return or debut (in any case of Maroon and The Winning Formula) on the show. Colors There are 32 colors with 4 additional colors. They are: Red, Orange, Brown, Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple, Pink, White, Gray, Black, Transp. Green, Teal, Transp. Blue, Sun, Grayscale, The Golden Duo, Lime, Navy, Cyan, Silver, Light Blue, Magenta, Turquoise Blue, The Duke Duo, Transp. Red, Burgundy, Rainbow, Turquoise Tan, Coral, Salmon, Cobalt Blue, Tan, Lavender, Maroon and The Winning Formula. Events There are 30 events, divided into 3 groups with 10 events each. They are: Invincible Ropes, Point Blank Jumping, Speed tester: RPM, Long jump, Aerial Duel, Ice Race, Basic Race, Fidget Spinner Race, Short Track Racing, Nighttime baby transportation on a horseback, Dice Battle, Basket PULL, Bounce racing, Race To The Bowl, BMX Cycling, CSG2017E Questions, Water Diving, Water Diving 2, Wild Race, Speed tester: Turnover, Scoring styles, Knockback, Traditional Dominos, Coin Play, Knockback Tournament, Basket BALL, Sphere collection, Quintuple Duel, Hot Wheels Tournament and Tug Of War. Scoring The scoring starts with the multiplier set at 1.5X and ends at 3X. Compared between the 1st event and the 30th event, the colors will have a 364 220 755 point difference. The Slides Beginning in Day 1 and ending in Day 5, the screen is set at 16:10 aspect ratio. Continuing in Day 6 and ending in Day 11, the screen is now a standard 16:9 aspect ratio. In Day 12 onwards, the screen is even more wide and is set at 18:9 aspect ratio. Episodes Day 1: A Challenging Meeting Day 2: Can You heat your speed? Day 3: Rushin' colors. Or racing? Day 4: Turquoise's adventure Day 5: Triple match, double match Day 6: Red-Brown's solo task Day 7: Four against him. Mysteriously. Day 8: Lime Green's mysterious guy with a team event Day 9: Quarter 1 ended. Like the old days. Day 10: Girl's days. More like, TEAM days. Day 11: Basketballist threat 1 and it's midgame Day 12: Trampolines. Day 13: Introduction to the tickets. Back to the past, part 1 Day 14: Back to the past, part 2 Day 15: Back to the past. Part 3? Voices Lime Green, Accursed Guy, The Devilized Mask and Emerald: Pasha Riabyi Monitor: Robot Voice Generator Online The Stage Box: Daniel UK Notes * To compare between some other PowerPoint shows, this is the first show to have an 18:9 Aspect ratio. ** This wide aspect ratio is good to watch on some smartphones with an 18:9 Aspect ratio or higher.